Books
All images are from www.dorkdiaries.com Published June 2nd, 2009.Cover Fuchsia NEW COVER Shiny fuchsia Dork Diaries 2: Tales From a Not-So-Popular Party Girl Recipe for disaster: 4 parties. Add 2 friends and 1 crush. Divide by 1 mean girl out to RUIN Nikki. Mix well, put fingers over eyes, and CRINGE. I thought it would NEVER happen, but my life is FINALLY going well for me. I’m adjusting to my new school and hanging out with my BFFs Chloe and Zoey. And, get this! My crush, Brandon, has asked ME to be his lab partner—a seriously awesome development. However, when I overhear mean girl MacKenzie bragging that Brandon's taking HER to the Halloween dance, I’m totally BUMMED and sign-up instead to spend Halloween at a kid’s party with my bratty, little sister, Brianna. Lucky for me, I find out Mackenzie is lying and my dream of going to the party with Brandon could actually become a reality! But, can I juggle TWO events at the exact same time and survive a wacky assortment of trials, tribulations and disasters?!! HELP!!! Published June 8th, 2010.Cover purple with confetti Dork Diaries 3: Tales From a Not-So-Talented Pop Star Nikki's Road to Stardom Checklist: ☑ Diva Showdown ☑ BFF feud ? Talented entourage to back up VIP (Very Important Pop Star!) Published June 7th, 2011.Cover orangish yellow with lights Dork Diaries 3 1/2: How to Dork Your Diary I’ve been writing in my diary since the start of the school year, and I almost always take it wherever I go—but OMG!—of course, one morning I just could not find it ANYWHERE! Eek! I looked for it EVERYWHERE, writing down anywhere I thought it could maybe be . . . . losing your diary is the WORST!! Then I decided that until I find it, I totally HAD to put together a list of important diary-keeping lessons to remember in case of missing diary emergencies like this one. This diary is full of tips from me on fun things to write about in your diary, with space for you to write and draw your own entries. Meanwhile, my BFFs Chloe and Zoey, my ANNOYING little sister Brianna, my crush Brandon (sighhh), and mean girl MacKenzie are all involved in the search for my real diary, with plenty of adventures along the way! SQUEEE!!! Published October 6th, 2011.Cover green Dork Diaries 4: Tales From a Not-So-Graceful Ice Princess I wasn’t at all surprised to find out that my crush Brandon volunteers at a local animal shelter. He’s SUCH a sweet guy—OF COURSE he wants to help those adorable puppies! Then Brandon tells me that the shelter is in danger of closing, and I know I can’t let that happen . . . especially when I discover a SHOCKING secret about Brandon that makes keeping that shelter open more important than ever. So I enter an ice skating competition with my friends Chloe and Zoey to help raise money for the shelter, but (big surprise!) MacKenzie has to stick her nose in and cause trouble so that SHE can be the one to swoop in and save the day. No way will I let that happen: I’ll just have to come up with some extra creative ideas this time! Published June 5th, 2012 Cover ice white Dork Diaries 5: Tales From a Not-So-Smart Miss Know-It-All I develop a sudden interest in student journalism that may or may not (okay, DEFINITELY does) have to do with the fact that mean girl MacKenzie has started writing a gossip column. And there just MIGHT be some info involving my crush, Brandon, that I don’t want MacKenzie reporting to the world. So I join the school newspaper staff—and end up as an advice columnist! It’s fun at first, answering other kids’ letters. But when my inbox is suddenly overflowing with pleas for guidance, I feel in need of some help MYSELF. Fortunately I have BFFs Chloe and Zoey on my side—and at my keyboard! Published October 2nd, 2012.Cover blue Dork Diaries 6: Tales From a Not-So-Happy Heartbreaker It’s the biggest dance of the year and I am HOPING my crush, Brandon, (shhhh!!) wants to be my date. But time is running out. What if he doesn’t say yes? Or worse . . . what if he's waiting for MacKenzie?!! It's time for me and my BFFs, Chloe and Zoey to tackle the topic of love, Dork Diaries style! SQUEEEE!!!! Published June 10, 2013.Cover red with hearts Dork Diaries: OMG! All About Me Diary! As Nikki Maxwell knows, keeping a journal is a great way to get to know the most important person in your life: YOU! This special Dork Diaries guided journal features questions for every day of the year. If you could swap places with anyone for a day, who would it be and why? What song could you listen to 100 times? What TV show are you totally obsessed with right now and why? What’s the fiercest outfit in your closet? Put your personal spin on these questions and many more—and since this is an authentic Dork Diary, Nikki chimes in with her answers and artwork as well! Published October 8th, 2013.Cover jeans blue Dork Diaries 7: Tales From a Not-So-Glam TV Star Everyone’s been rooting for me and my crush, Brandon—and now I can FINALLY write all about what did – or didn't – happen with our first kiss! Sighhhhh. There's a LOT happening right now! A reality TV crew is following me and my friends as we record our hit song together, plus there are voice lessons, dance practice, and my little sister Brianna’s latest wacky hijinks (they NEVER end). I'm sure I've got this…but I hope all of this excitement won't cause new problems for me and Brandon…eek!! Published June 3rd, 2014.Cover gold Dork Diaries 8: Tales From a Not-So-Happily Ever After After a bump on the head in gym class on April Fool’s Day, Nikki has a wild dream in which she, her BFFs Chloe and Zoey, her crush Brandon, and mean girl Mackenzie all end up playing the roles of some familiar classic fairy tale characters. Of course, the stories don’t go quite as expected—because they each have a very special Dork Diaries spin! Published September 30th, 2014 Cover lila pink lights Dork Diaries 9 Tales from a not so Dorky Drama Queen Cover leopard Published June 2nd 2015 Dork diaries 10 Tales from a not so Perfect Pet Sitter Cover pink with dog paws Published October 6 2015 The misadventures of Max Crumbly cover light blue Published June 7th 2016 Dork diaries 11 Tales from a not so Friendly Frenemy Purple violet and green rhombus Will be published September 26 2016